grand_theft_auto_unlockedfandomcom-20200214-history
Server rules
Grand Theft Auto UnLocked is a fair server but the rules are enforced heavily. They are classed from least bad to worst via the Grade system. 1 being lowest, 3 being highest. The rules are the following. # Don't be a dick - Generally, as long as you aren't an extreme nuisance to the player community, you will be granted access to Grand Theft Auto UnLocked. Grade 1 # No griefing - Anyone who deliberately harasses other players within the server using aspects of the unintended ways, is strictly prohibited. Grade 1 # Exploiting bugs - You are not permitted to exploit glitches for personal gain. You are required to report a bug if you discover one. When reporting a bug, you may record yourself doing it for demonstration purposes, but solely for that. Once finished, you are expected to no longer use the exploit. Grade 1 # Account access - Your account is yours and only yours. You are responsible if your account is used by another person, and by doing so, you link your identities in our records and may end up getting yourself suspended and/or banned for the other person's actions as result. Additionally, you are not allowed to sell, transfer, lend, or share an account with anyone else for any reason, for any amount of time. Grade 1' # Follow administration - Administrator rulings are final and are rarely negotiable. If an administrator's ruling seems to be have been made in error, the dispute should be handled outside of the game. Grade 2 # False reporting - Reports are taken seriously and should in no way be used to troll / attack another player. Settle your differences outside of the game and use the report system only when there is a real issue. Reports without proof will be discarded multiple reports from various players are received. '''Grade 2' # '''Unacceptable usernames - A player name must be appropriate. You may not use slurs in your name. Ex. Faggery Daggery Do or FuckinNiggerKiller. Grade 3 # Unacceptable game modifications - You are not permitted to use a modification that can manipulate the way GTA V functions. No trainers, no data modifications. Cosmetics are the only mods that are allowed. Grade 3 # Circumventing a ban - While you are banned from the server you are not allowed to register another account or use an alternate name account until the ban period has expired. Otherwise, your account may also be banned and your original ban extended. This includes IP changing and VPN usage to circumvent a ban. Grade 3 Three point rule If a player is commits a small rule break (Grade 1), they will have one strike on their account. Once three strikes are on an account (strikes always remain on records, but "expire" after six months) the player is banned from the server. * Grade 1 - 1 point * Grade 2 - 2 points * Grade 3 - 3 points (Instant ban) For example, if the player commits three Grade 1 offenses, they are banned. If the player commits one Grade 1 offense and one Grade 2 offense, they are banned. Bans can be lifted if seen fit. Requests to have a ban lifted are handled in the forum. Bans are presented in three strikes. First ban is a week, second is a month, three is year to permanent. Note that a permanent ban can be instated without three strikes if absolutely necessary.